Stormy Weather 2/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Alya: See ya tomorrow, Marinette ! (Marinette walks away) So...Nino? Homework at my place tonight? Nino: Er...Uh-You sure we said tonight? Well, see-I-kinda promised Adrien I'd drop off the schoolwork he missed today. You know, cuz' of his photoshoot! (smiles bearing his teeth persuasively) (Alya narrows her eyebrows; Marinette overhears and approaches them) Marinette: (comes between Alya and Nino and puts her hands on their shoulders) No worries, guys! Listen. You go and do your homework together and I'll write out the lessons and drop them off at Adrien's later on! Nino: You sure? (Clasps his hands together) Thanks, Marinette! Sabrina:(from afar standing beside Aurore) That's terrible! You hear that, Chloé? Aurore's GPA dropped a whole point on her last report card! Chloé: Well, you can't be Little Miss Weather girl and Little Miss Good Grades at the same time! We better not make her cry, Sabrina, (Aurore gasps) or she might turn into Stormy Weather and start raining on us. (Sabrina goes to stand beside Chloé). What a ridiculous power! (Picture of Stormy Weather in the background as Chloé starts cackling) Utterly ridiculous! (Picture disappears; scene switches to Marinette, Alya, and Nino) (Marinette goes to stand beside Aurore; Nino and Alya on her heels) Marinette: Aurore won't be transforming, because her grade average will be up again next term. (to Aurore) Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help. Aurore: Thanks, Marinette! Chloé: Yeah, right. Once a villain, always a villain! Marinette: (crosses her arms) Unlike you, Chloé; people do change for the better! Chloé: Well, you will never change, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You'll always be Adri-dumb...I mean, Adri-bummed abababababa lame! (turns to Alya) And you, Alya Césaire. You still haven't found out who Ladybug is, right?. Well, you two are made for each other! You're both just as clueless as the other. Back to you, now-(gasps) (Aurore exits in her car) Chloé: Huh! She's gone now because of you two. And I wasn't even halfway done trashing her. (Starts walking away) Come on, Sabrina! (Sabrina trots behind Chloé awkwardly) (Alya and Nino exchange glances and start laughing whilst Marinette looks angrily after Chloé) Marinette: Chloé might not be completely wrong, you know, Tikki! I haven't changed. Look at how I always fail when I try to have a basic conversation with Adrien. (Flashbacks from Bubbler and Stormy Weather) As soon as I'm in front of him, my heart starts beating like crazy and my words come tumbling out, making no sense whatsoever. It seems like I'm paralyzed. Marinette: Um, he-- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.) Adrien: (surprised) Hey. Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, um, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean... Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (Marinette is on the ground and Alya facepalms) (Adrien tosses his letter in the garbage can) (Marinette is digging through a trash can as she pulls out the letter and starts reading it) Marinette: ...are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please-'' '''Marinette': (letter in her hands; she's lying down on the mat) please, will you be my valentine? (hugs the letter to her chest and coos in admiration) It's so beautiful. But I'll never know what he thinks of me, or who this poem he wrote was meant for. Uh, I'm (scrunches up her face) so-(sits up) so lame! Tikki: You are not, Marinette! You've changed a lot since the beginning of the year and since you first met Adrien! Marinette: You're right! I have changed. I got more and more clumsy since I met him!(Umbrella closes around Marinette) Tikki: No! (Adrien is laughing in the flashback) Tikki: Think of all the things you've done since the first day back at school!(Marinette giggling softly in the flashback) You went to the movies with Adrien! Marinette: Yeah, how could I forget that? In my PJ's wearing a towel! (Marinette cupping her hand to her mouth and Adrien chuckling in the flashback) Tikki: True... maybe that wasn't the best example. What about the time you practiced for the video game competition? Right here in your bedroom! (Marinette and Adrien touch hands as they're reaching for the controllers and they both pull away nervously) Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry. Adrien: No, you go. Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers) Tikki: (Voice from reality) And when you fenced with him! (Adrien lunges at Marinette, she dodges, striking back) Armand: Attaque! Touche. Point! (He indicates Marinette) Continue! Marinette: (she pushes up her helmet.) Thanks! Adrien: (He also pushes his helmet up.) All I did was lunge. You've got good reflexes! (He puts his helmet down again and readies himself again) En garde! Tikki:(Voice from reality) Adrien has become a true friend! Marinette: (She puts her helmet back down and likewise gets into position.) Marinette: (Voice from reality) You're right! Adrien: (he holds out his gift to Marinette) You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on. (Marinette opens it with delight and is surprised to find a handmade charm bracelet inside) Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you. Marinette: You're so wonderful... Oh, uh- it's wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you. Marinette: (sitting on the mat; holding the letter to her chest) Adrien's become a friend who I can talk to about anything. Except when it comes to my feelings for him. Tikki: It's better than nothing, though, isn't it? Marinette: Can you still be in love with someone even after they become your friend? (gazes down at the letter) Do you think I'll ever be able to tell him that he means much more to me than just a friend? (Tikki blinks and Marinette smiles in return) Gabriel: To the attention of Mrs. Tsurugi. Things may not be going exactly the way we planned but change can be a good thing. I'm confident it’ll only strengthen our agreement in the end. (Nathalie's inner monologue commences) Nathalie: It's true. Things aren't going as planned. For me, either. Nathalie: There's no point in waiting for your father, Adrien. I should never have taken this job. It’s too much sometimes. Don't forget to practice your piano before you go to bed. Nathalie: As I watched Adrien growing up, my affection for him has grown, too. Nathalie: I'm… sure he'll understand, sir. Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess! Something came up? Nathalie: Yes, but he’s reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row. Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy. Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished. And remember that you have to make an appearance at the Agreste Foundation’s Heroes Gala tonight. Adrien: I’ll be there, for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard) Nathalie: As I've watched Emilie falling deeper into an endless sleep, my sadness for her has deepened, too. And little by little…'' Nathalie: …my admiration for Gabriel, a man who do anything for his family, has turned into something more. I never thought I would have feelings like this. I would do anything for Gabriel Agreste, no matter the cost. Hawk Moth: Are you ready, Nathalie? Nathalie: (approaches Hawk Moth) They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hawk Moth: Good. Gabriel: Nathalie, are you alright? Nathalie: (gets back up) Yes. Thank you, sir. Gabriel: I feel a strong negative emotion. We’ll finish this later. (reaches the buttons to his lair) Adrien: (bursts in) I have to tell you how amazing this photoshoot was, Dad. (notices that his father is glaring at him) I'm sorry, Father. It was very interesting. Gabriel: You’ll tell me all about it later, Adrien. I'm busy at the moment. Adrien: In that case, can I go out and meet up with my friends? Gabriel: You'll see them at school tomorrow. (Nathalie escorts Adrien out) Gabriel: This negative emotion I'm feeling… it's familiar. Nooroo: Maybe it's your son’s emotion. You should spend more time with him. Gabriel: I'm doing all of this so that he can be happy again. Nooroo: But aren't you in danger of losing him if you continue down this path? Nathalie: Your father is very busy. Nooroo: Your Miraculous was not intended to be used in this way, Master. Gabriel: I forbid you to talk to me like that, Nooroo. (Nooroo's mouth magically seals shut and Gabriel enters his lair with Nooroo following behind him) 'Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth.) Hawk Moth: What if Nooroo is right? Am I taking too many risks? Ladybug: You have to trust me! Adrien: Always! (jumps out of Gorizilla's hand, and over the side of the building) Yeah-ha! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Hawk Moth: I no longer have a choice. I must succeed, at any price. (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Stormy Weather. People have told you that you'll never change? Well, they're right. People don't change, they grow! This time, your powers will be even stronger as you know them well. Show them how you're able to control all the forces of nature. Aurore: Alright, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Stormy Weather) Adrien: (lies down on his bed and sighs) My father will never change. Plagg: I like people who never change. That way you always know what to expect. Plagg: Look at me. Plagg: I love eating cheese. Plagg: Why would I change that? Plagg: I wouldn't be myself... Plagg: ...anymore if I did. Adrien: Does this mean my life will never change? Plagg: 'Course not, don't worry. Think of everything that's happened since the end of last summer. Plagg: You're finally going to school. And you know I still find it weird for a boy your age to love going to school so much when you could just stay at home. Adrien: I was tired of being cooped up at home, never seeing anyone, all because of my father. I met a lot of friends at school. (A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him.) Plagg: See? You've already started to change. Adrien: But father still hasn't. Plagg: You sure about that? Plagg: He didn't punish you after you went to the movies with that girl all by yourself. Adrien: True. We even watched mother's movie together instead. Plagg: And you played a duet on the piano with him, didn't you? Adrien: And he allowed me to meet my friends afterwards. Rose: (singing in a deeper voice): I love unicorns, and cute little fluffy cats. Adrien: And for once, his birthday gift to me was amazing. Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude! Alya: Yo! Nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain. Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) It's so awesome. He's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row. Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it. Plagg: Your father's like one of those wheels of cheese with a very thick rind. Once you manage to sink your teeth into it, you realize it's all soft inside. Or slightly rotten. Adrien: Plagg, you're really gross. But you're right. Thank you. (he and Plagg then hear a loud shake) Plagg: It's not me! I swear I didn't use my Cataclysm! Adrien: (looks outside and sees a giant volcano) What is that? [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Stormy Weather: I'm going to use this volcano to move the Earth away from the sun. Soon the world will plunge into a perpetual winter, and Earthlings will be nothing but frozen food. Then you'll realize just how powerful I really am. (laughs evilly and creates lightning) Cat Noir: Can she really do that? Ladybug: Probably. But don't worry, kitty. We're not gonna let her rain on Paris' parade. Cat Noir: Hey! Was that a pun I heard, m'lady? Ladybug: Yep. A little change is good, don't you think? (heads towards Stormy Weather) Cat Noir: I love that girl! (follows Ladybug) Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Astronauts that orbit around the earth have confirmed that our planet has shifted on its axis, and it’s moving away from the sun! Nino: Stormy Weather seems way stronger than the first time around. Alya: And it's that brat Chloé's fault again. (throws tablet on the floor) Nino: If only things go back to the way they were before, before Hawk Moth and all those villains. Alya: You mean before we met? Nino: No, of course not. I didn't mean it that way! Alya: It's weird to think of it, but if it wasn't for Hawk Moth, you and I might not be here right now. Nino: Actually... Nino: ...it's thanks to Ladybug we're together. Ladybug: Stay put and you'll be safe. Alya: True, and for becoming superheroes too. Alya: Both of us. Ladybug: (presents the Miraculous boxes) Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you both! Nino: (to Alya) You're Rena Rouge? Alya: Of course I am. Sequence Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge) Nino: So awesome! Sequence Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace) Alya: I suspected you’re a Carapace from the very beginning. Nino: So there's nothing I can hide from you? Alya: You've always been a terrible liar. Ella and Etta: Alya, Nino! They’re going to make the weather bad, she’s too scary! Protect us! Nora: Come on, fly weights! No need to worry, I'll protect you. (Nora hugs everyone) Nino: Well, one thing's for sure, we aren't going anywhere. Chloé: What is she doing? She needs to come and give me my Miraculous right now. I did it best super hero of them all Sabrina: Yes, of course you are, Chloé! Chloé: Nobody's nicer than me. Sabrina: So true, Chloé. Mr. Damocles: Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished. (The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.) Chloé: What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof. out her phone, preparing to call her dad Mr. Damocles: Oh, no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor. (Coughs) The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois! (The students are chatting amongst themselves.) Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't know any Sabrina.'' Sabrina: But, of course you do, Chloé. It's me. (takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident) Your BFF! (Jean approaches to Chloé) Butler Jean: You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She's right here. Chloé: (turns to see Sabrina) I don't see anyone. Chloé: I just don't understand why she's not coming! Sabrina: Especially since she could have never defeated Despair Bear without you. Ladybug: Chloé, would you be so kind? (Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.) Chloé: Okay, Ladybug! (Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.) Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing? Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick. Sabrina: Then there are the times when you were the awesome Queen Bee. Queen Bee: I've always dreamed of doing this… with you! Ladybug: We must work together as a team, all right, Queen Bee? Queen Bee: Venom! Queen Bee: (stings Malediktator in his sash; he lets out a girlish squeal; the orb he was creating disappears) Your turn, Ladybug. (throws the sash to Ladybug, who catches it and breaks it in half like it's nothing; the akuma flutters out) Chloé and Ladybug: (fist-bump) Pound it! Sabrina: You really are the best of the best, and Ladybug such a laney for being a no-show. Chloé: Hey, stop it! Don't talk about Ladybug like that. (Stormy Weather flies across the two) Finally. Huh? Stormy Weather: So, Chloé Bourgeois, you still think my power is utterly ridiculous? Chloé: Ugh, this is just proof that I was right: Once a villain, always a villain. (Stormy Weather freezes the two and laughs, when suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir appear and they go after her.) Stormy Weather: You’ll never defeat me! Ladybug: (Stormy Weather blows away Ladybug and Cat Noir using a hurricane) Ouch. It's true, she really is a lot stronger than before... Ladybug: ...but we're also stronger than before. Cat Noir and I have gotten to know one another better, Ladybug: and we've learned how to fight together. (he approaches Queen Wasp, who's occupied fighting Ladybug; Ladybug manages to stop Queen Wasp from moving, so Cat Noir can disintegrate the Miraculous; The Akuma flies away; Queen Wasp transforms into Queen Bee, who transforms into Chloé;) (The battle between the heroes and Frightningale is pitched, until Ladybug and Cat Noir push Frightningale back, and grab her whip-wand together.) (Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Riposte begin attacking Ladybug blocking Riposte's blade with the radiator. They both pull back and yank Riposte's sword to the side, snapping it and knocking her back.) (Dark Owl takes his boomerangs at Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes immediately use their weapons to block them) Cat Noir: We still don't know where his akuma is hidden. Cat Noir: This might be a good time to use that Lucky Charm of yours, don't you think? Ladybug: I need all of us to make it work! I can't do anything with it now! (the akumatized villain begins to surround Ladybug and Cat Noir) Ladybug: (She runs towards the robot) Over to you, Cat Noir. Ladybug: We are Ladybug... Cat Noir: ...and Cat Noir! '' '''Ladybug': We've learned to trust each other. Spots off. (transformed back to Marinette) Cat Noir: Claws in. (transformed back to Adrien) '' '''Ladybug': And now, we have new super powers! ''Sequence '' Marinette: Aqua-Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Aqua-Ladybug, with scaly costume, large blue ponytails with purple ribbons, finny arms and feet, and a "beltbuckle" device.) ''Sequence '' Adrien: Plagg-glacier, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Ice-Cat Noir) Ladybug: After all, we've been through a lot together. We're not gonna let Stormy Weather defeat us, right, kitty? Cat Noir: As usual, I completely agree with you, Bugaboo. Nadja: The further the Earth moves away from the Sun, the colder the temperatures will get. You're outside right now, Clara. How’s it going? Clara: We're down to minus 40 degrees Celsius, Nadja. It's getting very difficult but Ladybug and Cat Noir have donned their specialized suits, so they can battle Stormy Weather on an equal playing field. (The camera freezes, and a test card is shown.) Nadja: Everything okay, Clara? The picture's gone down. Clara: The freezing temperatures have just cracked the camera, but I can view the battle. Everything's fine, Nadja. Ice-bug just called up her Lucky Charm. She’s got a small object - it looks like a pencil. What’s she going to do with that? Ella and Etta: Is Ladybug gonna do some coloring? Clara: Cat Noir is holding up a copy machine, I can't see much, but it- it looks like Ladybug is making a photocopy. (An explosion appears) Whoa! That was a huge flash! Wait, Stormy Weather has been defeated! Ella and Etta: (dances) Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. (Alya, Nino, and Nora laughs) Chloé: Queen Bee would have done it a thousand times better and faster. Hawk Moth: One of these days, I'll send you both into orbit, Ladybug and Cat Noir! (Window closes.) Tikki: You can do it, Marinette! (Marinette winks and presses the doorbell, and a camera appears in front of her.) Nathalie: Yes? Marinette: Hello, I'm Marinette, and I'm in Adrien's class. I'm bringing him the schoolwork that he missed today, and the homework that is due tomorrow. (The mailbox opens.) You tell him it's from Marinette, his friend from school, and that I did it as a friend to help him, okay? Nathalie: I will. Marinette: (Marinette places the homework on the floor and starts to write a note on it.) See you tomorrow at school, love your friend, Marinette. (Marinette places the homework in the mailbox and the mailbox closes.) Tikki: Good job! We've got ourselves a new and improved Marinette. Adrien: She's really so amazing and classy. Adrien: She has always been that way. She never changes. Adrien: She's just so Ladybug. Plagg: You mean like the time she stood you up after you invited her on a romantic date on a Paris rooftop, or when she told you that she was in love with someone else? Ladybug: I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Cat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend. Cat Noir: But why do you think it'd be lying? Ladybug: Because there's this boy, I... Cat Noir: There's a boy? Who is...? Ladybug: It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Cat Noir. We don't have a choice. (There's a silence. They look at each other sadly. Cat Noir walks closer and smiles before he hands her a rose, which Ladybug takes) Cat Noir: I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me. (kisses her cheek) You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume. (Cat Noir leaves.) Plagg: Why don't you look for another girl to love, one who's actually available? (Plagg shows Adrien cards.) Adrien: (He picks up one of the cards.) The heart wants what the heart wants, Plagg. You can't just change your feelings just like that. (Adrien notices Nathalie.) Yes? Nathalie: Your friend from school, Marinette, just brought you these lessons you missed today. She copied them out for you by hand; she wanted me to tell you she did it for you as a friend to help you. Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Adrien and Marinette: See you tomorrow at school. Love, your friend, Marinette. Adrien: I'd never noticed, Marinette's writing. Remember this unsigned card I got on Valentine's Day? Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps) Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate. Adrien: Of course, it couldn't have been from Ladybug. It had to have been from someone at school, but Marinette? Marinette: (huge sigh of relief) Phew! Hopefully, he didn't see me! (shuts her locker triumphantly, only to be startled by Adrien standing behind the door, waving at her) '' '''Adrien': Hey, Marinette! (Marinette screams) How's it going? After what happened at your place last night, I was worried that— Marinette: (interrupting Adrien) Oh, so you watched the show, then! (laughs nervously) Well, uh, look...about what you saw on the show last night — the totographs, in my room— Adrien: You mean the photographs? Marinette: (assertively) The grotographs, exactly! (meekly) It-it's not what you think. (pauses) See...I'm really into fashion, and, umm... Adrien: (leaning forward with a piercing, impish glare) Are you lying? Marinette: No! I'm so not into you—I mean, sure, I'm interested in you, but, um, not in that way; well, you know, ha-ha-ha-ha...ha ha! Adrien: (chuckles) Just teasing. (placing his arm over her shoulder) I understand; don't worry. Adrien: No, Marinette couldn't possibly be in love with me, she's just a friend who loves fashion. Besides, there's Luka. Adrien: It's just someone with similar writing, that's all. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts